


You'll Break

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ableism, Broken Bones, Disabled Character, F/M, Foster Parents, Leg Braces, Murder, Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Physical Disability, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Sasuke was born with osteogenesis imperfecta, a condition that makes his bones extremely brittle. After his elder brother inexplicably murders their family, he is adopted by Kurenai. When she becomes leader of a ninja squad, he meets Sakura and develops a crush on her. On his sixteenth birthday, he finally confesses his feelings and they begin a relationship.





	1. Massacre

When Sasuke was younger, his brother had taken him into the woods whenever he was training. Those were his favorite days-Itachi would wake him up early so he had time to get ready, and then he helped Sasuke walk to the nearby clearing. He showed Sasuke how to throw a shuriken or kunai, and he was always gentle, sometimes insultingly so. When they weren’t in the woods, the two brothers usually went to the park or the village or anywhere out of the house. Sasuke distinctly remembered the day he sat and watched a group of children his age climbing a tree, and begged Itachi to join them. His brother just shook his head. “You’ll get hurt,” he responded quietly.

When Sasuke was seven, he asked his parents when he would start at the ninja academy. They both stared at him in silence for a long, long moment before Mikoto gently said, “Honey, you can’t go. You’re too… delicate.” Sasuke looked from one to the other, then stood up. “I didn’t wanna go anyway,” he muttered, walking out of the kitchen with his head down. Later, Itachi found him crying in his room. “Why am I delicate, nii-san?” Itachi just sighed and pulled Sasuke onto his lap-carefully, as if he were holding a glass doll. “You have a medical condition that makes your bones very… frail. You know how easily they break.” Sasuke nodded grudgingly-yes, he was all too used to falling down and breaking his hip, rolling over in his sleep and cracking a rib, kicking a wall and shattering his foot. 

Itachi explained that Sasuke’s condition was called “osteogenesis imperfecta”, and it was the reason he needed braces on his legs and rails around his bed, and why he could never be a ninja. A few weeks later, Sasuke was reading in his room when he heard screaming down the hall. He poked his head out the door and yelled for his parents, scared and confused, but no one answered. Not long after, Itachi walked up to him. It was dark, and he couldn’t see his brother clearly, but Itachi’s chest was damp when he hugged Sasuke tightly. “I have to leave now, okay? Stay in here. Don’t leave for any reason.” He left then, and Sasuke did as he said, too afraid to move.

The next morning, a man he’d never met before found Sasuke curled up next to his bed. He picked him up roughly, and Sasuke yelped as his arm snapped. The man saw his sclera flash electric blue and nearly dropped the child, then took him to the hokage’s office while he cried. In the coming weeks, Sasuke spent most of his time in the hospital, his arm in a cast, asking for his family and getting only sad stares in response. No one would tell him where they were. Finally, a nurse explained that Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan out of nowhere, and Sasuke was the only one left in Konoha. When they released him from the hospital, he was placed with a “foster parent”-a pretty young woman who fussed over him constantly, treated him like an infant, and made him wear pull-ups “just in case” after he wet his pants just one time. (This seemed terribly unfair to Sasuke-he had been distracted and tired, it wasn’t his fault!) Her name was Kurenai, and Sasuke eventually grew to love her despite her constant smothering.

He grew up with Kurenai, listening to her talk about her experiences as a kunoichi, and playing with the dolls she kept getting him despite his weak protests. Truthfully, he thought they were pretty, but at twelve he insisted he was much too old for dolls. He was excited for Kurenai when she was put in charge of her own squad, but he watched the graduating shinobi enviously when she took him to meet them. She had her hand between his shoulders, like always, and he walked slowly due to the cumbersome leg braces. Kurenai had fussed over him more than usual that morning, worrying that he’d fall down or someone would bump into him at the graduation, but he was excited to go. They stood in the back of the classroom next to a large man named Asuma, waiting to meet the shinobi on Kurenai’s team. Sasuke watched the students quietly, holding Kurenai’s hand.

The students on her squad were fascinating to Sasuke-two boys and one girl, who were his age but could do things he would never be able to in a million years. Kurenai introduced them to Sasuke, and they seemed just as interested in him as he was in them. That night, he thought about how nice it would be to join them… or maybe join that other squad, the one with the cute pink-haired girl. She had smiled at him, but it wasn’t the usual “oh you poor cripple” smile-she met his eyes and grinned. He blushed and looked away, making Kurenai chuckle behind him.


	2. Confession

Sasuke ran into Sakura in the village several times after that, and she always smiled kindly at him. He would blush and look at the ground, nervous and excited. But he hadn’t spoken to her yet. For months, he just looked away when she grinned in his direction, too shy to say anything. Eventually, though, he worked up the courage to introduce himself, and walked up to her when she smiled and waved to him. “H-hello,” he muttered nervously. The girl met his eyes, not looking at the braces on his legs or the cast on his arm, and spoke to him like an equal. “Hey! I’ve seen you around-I was wondering if you’d ever say hi. I’m Sakura, and you’re Sasuke, right? My sensei is friends with Kurenai.” She said all this very easily, not put off in the slightest by his nervous twitching. 

“I… um- yes. Th-that’s my name.” Sasuke bit his lip, tugging at his shirt. “You’re, uh, you’re a kunoichi, right?” “Oh, yeah. Did Kurenai mention me?” Sasuke shook his head, still on the verge of panic- he wasn’t used to talking with pretty girls his age, especially not ones he’d had a crush on for months. Sakura giggled, and Sasuke blushed bright red, thinking she was laughing at him, but then she smiled again. “Damn. I was hoping she’d put in a good word for me.” Her cheeks were slightly pink when she said that, and Sasuke wondered if she was flirting with him. He looked away, not sure what to say next. Sakura seemed to be at a loss as well, because she smiled again and started walking away, waving and calling, “See you soon!”

From then on, they started talking more and more. As the years passed, they became close friends, but Sasuke was too shy to ask her if she wanted to be anything more. Once, he had come very close to just blurting it out, just asking if she’d be his girlfriend, but stopped himself just in time. Later that night, lying in bed, he swore under his breath. Why would she ever go out with him? Sakura was so strong and smart, why would she waste her time with a boy who still wet the bed and broke his wrist when he picked up a gallon of milk? She had seen him break before- they’d been in a cafe together, and when they walked out, Sasuke slipped on a napkin someone left on the ground. He fell down hard and broke both femurs.

That might have been the most embarrassing moment of his life. He heard the bones snap, and a moment later the pain kicked in, sharp and powerful. Then he was crying, sobbing on the floor in front of dozens of strangers and the girl he liked, feeling like a trapped animal. Someone picked him up and carried him outside, rubbing his back and murmuring gentle nonsense in his ear. It was a tall, silver-haired man with a mask covering his face, and Sasuke felt his whole body burn with shame. Sakura had seen how weak he was! She saw him fall and break and cry like a baby. At the hospital, he noticed that his legs were damp, and he prayed that he’d had an accident after the man carried him away. If Sakura had seen him piss himself, he could never face her again.

So he never told her about his feelings, afraid she’d laugh at him and he’d lose her friendship. It wasn’t until his sixteenth birthday, when Kurenai subtly encouraged him to go for it, that Sasuke confessed everything to Sakura. They were sitting together on the couch, and her hand brushed his. He glanced over at her, expecting her to be looking away, but she was smiling at him. “You’re so pretty,” Sasuke blurted out, then blushed furiously and stared at his lap. Sakura giggled and touched his hand again. “So are you,” she murmured. And that was all it took. With a nervous, trembling voice, Sasuke told her that he loved her, that she treated him like a person instead of some toy that might fall apart at any moment. He waited for her answer, frozen, and it came in the form of her lips softly brushing his cheek.


	3. Passion

The first time they slept together, Sakura had just gotten back from a mission. Kurenai was away for the weekend, caring for her aging mother, and she’d asked Sakura to stay with Sasuke and watch after him, much to his chagrin. Late in the evening, they ended up next to each other on the couch, and Sakura put her hand on Sasuke’s thigh. He looked at it, then at her, then back to the hand. Before he could figure out what to do or how to react, Sakura kissed him gently, playing with his hair. She broke away after a moment and whispered, “Do you want to go farther?” Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure what “going farther” would consist of- no one had ever given him the talk, but he had a vague understanding of what sex was. He nodded slowly.

Sakura grinned and stood up, helping Sasuke to his feet. She held his arm as lightly as possible, keeping her other hand on his back (maybe a bit lower than usual) as they walked into his bedroom. He blushed when they crossed the threshold, seeing his childish room through her eyes. There were dolls placed neatly on a shelf and toddler rails on the bed, something he hadn’t told her about. Sakura eyed the bed curiously, too polite to question the rails, and led him over to it. “It’s so I don’t fall,” Sasuke blurted out. “I’d get hurt, you know, so it’s just…” His girlfriend smiled and kissed his forehead. “I understand,” she told him in a low murmur. Sasuke moved the rail at the foot of the bed and gestured to it awkwardly. 

When Sakura pulled her shirt off, Sasuke had to fight the urge to cover his eyes. This was moving so much faster than he thought it would! She smiled at him, undoing her bra and tossing it aside. Her pants were next, followed by her plain white panties, and then she had her hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, helping him out of his shirt. That was when he suddenly remembered the pull-up Kurenai had put him in earlier that day. “No-” He hadn’t even finished his sentence when the shocked expression on Sakura’s face told him that she’d seen the waistband. “I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered, looking at his lap. “If you want to leave, I understand.” To his surprise, she kissed him again. “How do I take your braces off?”

Not long after, Sasuke was lying on his back with Sakura above him, one leg on either side of his hips so she could keep a good position without actually sitting on top of him. She smiled to put him at ease. “I’ll be gentle, okay?” “Um. Okay.” Sakura lowered herself carefully, carefully... and then Sasuke yelped, totally unused to the sensation surrounding his dick. “Are you hurt?” “No, I’m fine, it just feels different,” he said in a slightly higher voice than usual. Sakura nodded and continued gently moving, clenching the sheets in her fists as she continued. Beneath her, Sasuke moaned and squirmed, then screamed when a wave of pleasure tore through him. 

A few moments later, Sakura grunted as she orgasmed, trembling with both arousal and the effort of not collapsing on top of him. Her hand slipped, and she nearly fell over, but she managed to catch herself just in time. Falling on Sasuke would mean broken ribs for sure, maybe his arms or pelvis as well depending on how she landed. She got off him and sat back, panting and smiling. Sasuke lay still for a moment, then turned to look at her. “Should we… clean up?” Sakura nodded, clambering out of bed and getting Sasuke out as well. He was expecting her to set him down and help him with his leg braces, but instead she held him to her chest and walked towards the bathroom. “We have to shower anyway,” she said in response to his questioning glance.

Up until then, they had both been so careful. But in the shower, blushing from the aftermath of what they’d done together, Sakura either forgot or downplayed Sasuke’s condition- she didn’t know which and it didn’t matter, because the end result was the same. He had been sitting on the floor, smiling as hot water rushed over him, when she pulled him to his feet. Sasuke laughed quietly and leaned against her chest, then realized his erection was pressing against her thighs and let go, blushing. The sudden lack of support made his weak legs tremble, and he was falling before either of them knew it was happening. There was a snap, his eyes flashed brilliant blue, and then he was crying. 

Sakura wrapped her boyfriend in several blankets and threw her clothes back on before carrying him to the hospital, awkwardly looking away when nurses asked why Sasuke was naked. She ended up in the waiting room while the doctor treated his two broken knees, and right when she was beginning to hope it would be alright, Kurenai stormed in. She ignored Sakura completely, rushing into Sasuke’s room to check on him. She returned twenty minutes later, and this time she walked up to Sakura immediately. “Is he going to be-” Kurenai slapped the teen before she could finish her sentence. “Sasuke will be fine, but he wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t used him! What the fuck possessed you to take advantage of him like that?! I trust you to watch him, and you manipulate him into something he isn’t ready for! Don’t ever come near my son again, you hear me? I’ll kill you if you try anything like this in the future!”

Sakura walked home with her head down, dejected and guilty. Had she pressured Sasuke into it? He seemed to enjoy it as much as she did, but in hindsight there were so many other things that could have gone wrong. Kurenai had yelled at her for almost half an hour before finally storming away, and the last thing she said was, “I hope you’re proud of yourself, bitch. Taking advantage of a disabled boy like that. You could have killed him, you know, if you fell on him or moved too fast or pressed on his chest too hard- Sasuke’s fragile.” Those words echoed in Sakura’s mind as she slammed her door behind her, storming up to her room and flopping down in bed.


	4. Conflict

It had been a week since he slept with Sakura, and Kurenai was still furious with her. When he got out of the hospital, she took him home immediately and coddled him as she had when he first came to live with her, exclaiming over how awful Sakura had been to him. Sasuke tried to explain that he had wanted it and liked it, but she cut him off each time and continued to blame Sakura for everything. “My poor baby! She could have hurt you- well, worse that she already did…” Kurenai was totally convinced that Sakura was to blame, and she was even more protective of him than usual. After a few weeks, he began to wish she’d be called away on another mission just so he could live without someone constantly breathing down his neck. 

Meanwhile, Sakura’s already explosive temper was even shorter than usual. How dare that woman yell at her like that without even listening to her side of the story! Weeks passed, and she began to worry that she’d never see her boyfriend again, but then she ran into both Sasuke and Kurenai at the market, Sasuke in a wheelchair. Kurenai had her back turned and was chatting with the dairy farmer, but Sasuke saw Sakura immediately. He brightened immediately and waved her over, delighted. They hadn’t even exchanged two words when Kurenai noticed a flash of pink in the corner of her eye. 

“How dare you come back here?” Sakura took a nervous step back, then swallowed her fears and snapped, “You didn’t listen to me. I told you we both consented-” “Oh, yes, I’m sure. You lied to him, convinced him to do something he couldn’t handle!” Kurenai grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder suddenly, as if holding onto him would keep him her child for longer. Sakura gritted her teeth. “He liked it. I wouldn’t make him do anything he wasn’t comfortable with, why won’t you understand that?” “Because it’s not true! You only like Sasuke for his looks, you little slut, and now he’s broken his knees!” They went on like this for a while, and would have continued longer if Sasuke hadn’t yelled, “SHUT UP!” 

Everyone froze and looked down at him, making the boy blush and squirm. “Listen to me,” he muttered. “I did consent, and I did enjoy it. But…” Sasuke looked from Sakura to Kurenai. “Both of you are acting like I can’t speak for myself.” He thought of the way Kurenai protected him in excess, the way Sakura held him at all times in case he fell. They showed it differently, but both women thought he was a breakable child. “I’m not a little kid,” Sasuke whispered. Kurenai clicked her tongue and put a hand on his head. “I know you’re not, of course you’re not… look, you’ve upset him,” she added to Sakura. “He’s mad at you,” the younger kunoichi shot back furiously. “You’re both upsetting me,” Sasuke muttered under his breath. No one heard him, and the other two continued arguing. Eventually, Kurenai brought Sasuke home and set him on the couch, stroking his hair and gently assuring him that he’d never have to see “that nasty bully” again.


End file.
